The One With No Title
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: I wasn't really sure what to call this, so yeah. And I'm not good at summaries, please read and review! Oh, and I don't own friends.. I wish I did though.


**I was wanting to write a story based around the best bromance in tv history. I don't like the idea of them being an actual couple, no offense to the people who like that, but I just loved their friendship so much and wanted to write a fanfict on it. Or.. something like that anyways.. Alrighty then, let's get started.**

* * *

The weather was perfectly aligned with everything that was going on. It was dark, gloomy, and rainy outside. Chandler was staring out the window that was in their apartment, watching the rain fall down steadily.

Joey was sitting on the kitchen counter, with his knees pulled up to his chest, staring ahead at nothing. "Chandler..?" He asked softly, wanting his friend to talk to him. There had been a silence for the past hour, and he couldn't take it any longer. "Come on, talk to me."

Chandler glanced over his shoulder at him, then back towards the window. "Why..?" He managed to choke out. "What good would talking do?"

They both fell into silence yet again. Joey couldn't take this anymore. He hopped off the counter, then headed for his room and closed the door.

Chandler watched him leave, then took a deep breath, before getting up and pacing the floor. He didn't want them to leave things off this way. Because what if this was it? What if they had an argument then after Joey moved out they never saw each other again to patch things up? He rubbed his forehead, then walked towards the bedroom door, and raised his fist up to knock, but stopped himself before he did.

He knew the chances of them never seeing each other again were really high. He would be moving with Monica to a new house in a few days outside the city, while Joey had gotten a movie offer in Los Angeles. He backed away a couple of steps, then slowly shook his head. Maybe it would be better to leave things like this between them, that way, moving wouldn't be so hard for either of them.

* * *

Joey was laying on his bed, glancing up at the ceiling. He still had a lot of packing to do, but he didn't feel like doing any packing right then. He glanced towards his closed door and sighed.

Why wouldn't Chandler talk to him? He sighed, then slowly stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. Before he opened it, he stopped himself. Maybe there was a reason for this argument? He sighed, then went back over to the bed and laid back down.

He heard the door open outside and figured that Chandler must have left. He rolled over to face the wall, his back to the door. Rachel was going to Paris, Ross would probably end up going with her, and Chandler was apparently not even talking to him. He took a deep, shaky breath and realized that everybody would be going their separate ways, so was this it for them hanging out together?

* * *

Monica glanced up when Chandler came back in. "Hi, honey. How did things go between you and Joey?" She asked, carefully packing boxes. When he didn't answer, she stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. "Everything okay?" She asked softly. "Did you guys talk?"

Chandler held up a hand to signal her to be quiet, then he walked over to sit down on the couch. "Joe got a movie offer and has to leave for LA in a few days," he spoke up, fiddling with his hands. "So needless to say, no we didn't talk. We left things off by not talking." He shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. "So he'll be in a movie, and we'll be at a new house. So why should it matter how we leave things off? Its not like we will ever see each other anymore."

She put a finger to his lips just to get him to stop talking. "Um, honey? I love you and all, but did you even hear yourself there?" She slid closer to him. "You said he's moving to LA, and so in y'alls last few nights hanging out together, you don't even talk? Is this really how you want to leave things?" She asked softly.

He glanced at her in confusion at first, but then nodded in understanding. "Maybe things will just be easier like this?" He went back to fiddling with his hands. "We won't see each other anymore, so does it really matter? He will be a big movie star, and then forget about us anyways."

She sighed, then raised her arms in surrender. "Fine then. If this is how you want it, then there's nothing I can do about it I suppose." She stood up, then went back to packing.

He took a deep breath, then groaned. "Alright, alright, Mon. I get it! I'll be right back then." He stood up, then walked out of the apartment. "Joe?!" He called when he opened the door to Apartment 19. He walked slowly towards the closed bedroom door, then knocked softly on it. When he got no response, he opened the door slowly.

Joey was laying on the bed, with his back to him. When he heard his door open, he slowly rolled over. "Chandler?" He asked in confusion.

Chandler took a deep breath, then slowly walked closer to him. "I'm sorry about how I left things off earlier, that was not how I wanted to do it." He sat down on edge of the bed. "Mon made me see what a complete idiot I was. Your my best friend, your like my brother, and it kills me that you're going to be moving out of the state. I guess I know how you feel now when we told you we were moving." He paused to take a breath. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for everything. And I am so happy for you getting that role in the movie!"

Joey smiled, sitting up. "Thanks, man!" He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "Look, I don't want to be away from you guys too long, so after this movie is done, I'm moving back here with you guys. My friends."

* * *

Everybody was at the airport. Ross had decided to go to Paris with Rachel after all, and Joey was waiting for the Flight to LA. Phoebe, Chandler, and Monica was there to say good bye to them. Mike was just there for moral support.

Chandler had already said good bye to Ross and Rachel, then walked over to where Joey was waiting. "I guess this is it, huh?"

Joey nodded. "I guess so." He glanced at his plane ticket.

Chandler chuckled at the line that Joey was waiting in, causing him to get a confused glance from his friend. "Um, Joe? This is the line to get on the plane that goes to Dallas Texas."

Joey glanced at him, still confused for a moment, then he started chuckling. "Right. So that's why these people are wearing cowboy hats and stuff. Thanks, man!" There was a few seconds of awkward silence that passed between them. "Hug it out?"

Chandler thought about it, smiling. "Sure, why not." They exchanged a quick hug. "Now, the line you want to get in is right over there," he said pointing to one where the line was shorter."

Joey chuckled again. "Thanks man!" He quickly patted his shoulder, then hurried off towards the right line.

Chandler rolled his eyes, still chuckling. "I hope there's someone down there who actually knows what they are doing so he doesn't get in much trouble," he chuckled again, then walked back over to the others.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I was wanting to do a crossover between friends and Joey, and made it like a reunion or something, but I'm not sure yet. What do y'all think? Well, it won't be in this story, because this is a one shot, but let me know if y'all liked the idea or something. Toodles!**

 **Tall, Out!**


End file.
